


One Hundred Ways to Say 'I Love You'

by starkpad



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 18:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4930675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkpad/pseuds/starkpad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who says 'I love you' is the only way to say that you love someone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Hundred Ways to Say 'I Love You'

**Author's Note:**

> based on a text [post](http://p0ck3tf0x.tumblr.com/post/98502010026/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you)
> 
> my [tumblr](http://starkpad.tumblr.com) where i take prompts and other stuff

1.

“Tony,” Steve says for what it feels like the billionth time. “Stop, you’re tired,”

“Am not,” Tony answers like a child, eyes trained on the road, hand still on the steering wheel.

“You’re tired, Tony,” Steve huffs, tracing his fingers on Tony’s knuckles.  _“Pull over, let me drive for a while,”_

And with the simplest of words, touch, and care, Tony pulls over and smiles tiredly at Steve once he starts driving.

 

2.

“Are these-“ Steve squints at the items in his hands, “-coasters?”

Tony hummed, not looking up from his phone,  _“It reminded me of you,”_

Steve ducks his head and smiles, eyes glued on the handmade coasters that had the Brooklyn landscape sketched onto it.

 

3.

“No,” Steve says as he lifts Tony’s credit card higher up his head so he can’t reach.

“That’s not fair!” Tony whines as he jumps occasionally to try to catch the card in his hands, “Captain America is a dirty cheater,”

“Captain America just wants to pay dinner for his best guy,” Steve says rolling his eyes.

Tony huffs and stars to pull out his wallet again, and he’s about to give the waiter cash before Steve grabs his arm,  _“No, no, it’s my treat,”_

 

4.

Steve pouts as he stares at the broken toaster just at the same time Tony comes in.

“Did you break that?” He asks teasingly and Steve pouts even more.

“No,” He answers, “I came in and it was already looking like that,”

Tony chuckles  _“Come here. Let me fix it,”_

 

5.

 _“I’ll walk you home,”_ Tony Stark said, the Tony Stark said as he suddenly catches up with Steve on his way back to his house.

He’s still sweaty from football practice, his hair is messy and he’s breathing a bit hard, but he’s looking at Steve like the answer to everything is inside his sickly thin body and he finds that he can’t say no to him.

 

6.

“Oh and if I end up staying a bit late, don’t wait up for me, okay?” Tony finishes off his ramble, standing perfectly still as Steve fixes his tie.

Steve nods and kisses him sweetly,  _“Have a good day at work,”_

 

7.

“Hi,” Tony says as Steve picks up the phone on the third ring, “How’s DC?”

Steve hums through the phone like he’s pretending to think, “Lonely,”

“Miss me, huh?”

Steve chuckles,  _“I dreamt of you last night,”_

“Oh, really?” Tony purrs, “Tell me all about it, soldier,”

 

8.

Steve stands up from his seat in a crowded bus,  _“Take my seat,”_

“I thought you were the old man in the relationship, Steve,” Tony jokes even as he sits down.

Steve grabs the handrail up Tony’s head and looks down at Tony fondly, running fingers through his hair.

 

9.

Steve comes home from a long day at SHIELD to find Tony sitting alone in the messy kitchen.

“Let me guess,” He says by way of greeting and Tony looks up at him and smiles, “Did Bruce cook his famous cookies?”

Tony nods, a toothy grin on his face as he says,  _“Don’t worry, I saved a piece for you,”_

 

10\.  

They’re both standing in front of Peggy’s grave like somehow she was going to wake up and laugh and say what idiots they were for believing that something as simple as time could take away her life but that’s the truth because she’s gone, gone, gone-

A shaky hand grips Steve’s elbow and he lets himself be wrapped in Tony’s warmth. His arms wrap around Tony and Tony runs his fingers through his hair, whispering,  _“I’m sorry for your loss,”_

 

11.

“Stop it,” Tony says, midway putting the cookie in his mouth, “Stop looking at the cookie like it killed your puppy,”

Steve rolls his eyes and pretends he’s looking somewhere else, but as Tony is about to take the fist bite, Steve starts looking at him again.

“Fine,” Tony grumbles, snapping the cookie in two.  _“You can have half,”_

 

12.

“I really can’t stay,” Tony says apologetically as he inches towards the door.

“But, baby, it’s cold outside,” Steve whines as he pepper Tony’s face with kisses, making him laugh.

“Which is why I need to get home soon,” Tony grins.

Steve pouts, and then sighs, because Tony is right.  _“Take my jacket, it’s cold outside,”_

 

13.

 _“Sorry, I’m late,”_  Steve says, panting as he sits in the chair in front of Tony in the dimly light restaurant.

The corner of Tony’s mouth quirks upwards as he looked at Steve up and down, “Did you happen to run a marathon before our date,”

“No,” Steve says, “Not a marathon. I did run from Brooklyn to here, though,”

 

14.

Steve isn’t even paying attention to what’s going on in the party the Avengers are forced to attend to but when there’s a voice that he could never get tired of listening to say,  _“Can I have this dance?”_

He turns around from the bar to look at Tony offering his hand, and he looks back to where all of the other guests are moving around, dancing slowly.

He doesn’t think twice before he was grabbing Tony by the hand and dragging him to the dance floor, the sound of his laugh is even better than the music playing.

 

15.

Steve comes home to find Tony covered in flour and all sorts of ingredients Steve doesn’t even want to know.

_“I made your favorite!”_

Steve looks at the what is supposed to be baked banana bread, and looks up to see Tony’s face full with love and he doesn’t hesitate to take a bite and say, “Thank you, darling,”

 

16.

“Sorry,” Tony mumbles as he enters their bedroom at 4 am in the morning, dropping a few things on his way to the bed since it was dark and he didn’t plan on waking up Steve.

“S’okay,” Steve mumbles as he tugs Tony to his chest so they’re spooning.  _“I couldn’t sleep anyway,”_

 

17.

 _“Watch your step,”_ Tony says and tugs Steve’s hand quite hard back that Steve doesn’t fall.

Steve blinks at him, “Thanks, Tony,”

Tony smiles, “I always got your back,”

 

18.

“Poor baby,” Steve croons at the Tony who was all bundled up in multiple blankets, only his eyes and fluffy hair are poking out of the cocoon he has made.   _“Here, drink this. You’ll feel better,”_  

Tony whines but his let the blanket fall away from his face so he can take a sip of the tea Steve made for his fever.

 

19.

“I regret going on this ride,” Tony says, as the roller coaster goes up, up, and up.

“You fly in a metal suit almost everyday,” Steve says, not even scared at the going on the roller coaster.

Just as the roller coaster was about to go down, Tony quickly blurts,  _“Can I hold your hand?”_

He doesn’t wait for Steve’s reply because he’s clutching hard at Steve’s hands as he screams.

 

20.

Art Class is a bum.

He doesn’t know how to draw a circle, he doesn’t scream poetic stuff like these art junkies does, plus, the teacher sort of hates him, and he didn’t even bring a pencil to art class-

 _“You can borrow mine,”_  Steve Rogers says, a little smile on his little beautiful face as he extends the pencil in his hand to Tony.

 

21.

Barely 5 months in this new century, Tony Stark shows up with raw fish on a plate and thrusts them into Steve’s hands.

“What,” Steve says as he stares down on the food on the plate.

 _“You might like it,_ ” Tony says like he’s found the answers to all of Steve’s prayers.

“Isn’t supposed to be cooked first?”

“Nope,” Tony says and then he hands Steve chopsticks. “It’s sashimi, a Japanese food.

It’s served raw like that,”

Because he can trust Tony on the field, he might as well trust him on food too, and next thing he knew, he begged Tony to take him to various Japanese restaurants.

 

22.

“Just let me help, Tony,” Steve begs, watching the smaller man lift heavy equipment.

“No,” He says,  _“It’s not heavy. I’m stronger than I look,”_

“Never said you weren’t, sweetheart,”

 

23.

“Sorry, I just- the board isn’t happy and I need to make new upgrades, I’ll probably be home late-“

“It’s okay,” Steve cuts Tony off mid-rant,  _“I’ll wait,”_   

Tony is silent for a while before he speaks up from the phone again, “I’m serious, I’ll be super late,”

“So?” Steve asks, “Bed’s cold without you,”

Tony chuckles fondly, “Alright, lover boy. See you at home,”

 

24.

The first time Steve says “I love you,” Tony doesn’t say what he was expecting Tony to say, because instead of saying “I love you too,” he says, “Why?”

Steve pecks him on the lips, once, twice,  _“Just because,”_

Tony studies his face for a moment; like he’s trying to figure Steve out but eventually he kisses Steve again, murmuring. “Okay, I love you too,”

 

25.

“Tony!” Steve shouts, pulling him by the arm so Tony’s back on the sidewalk.  _“Look both ways_  when you cross the street!”

“Why am I beginning to be the old man in this relationship?”

 

26.

“Baby,” Tony tries again, knocking on the door softly, hoping that Steve was listening from the other side of the door.

“Open the door, please?” He pleads, voice hoarse.

 _“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to,”_  He tries one last time before sliding down on the door, little did he know, Steve was doing the same thing on the other side of the door.

 

27.

 _“Try some,”_  Tony prompts, holding the spoon in front of Steve’s mouth that was shut tight.

“No,” Steve says, then dodges Tony’s hand as he tries to shove the spoon inside Steve’s mouth.

 

28.

 _“Drive safely,”_  Tony says as he bends down to place a quick kiss to Steve who was sitting in a car, reading to go the airport and then to Afghanistan.

“Always,” Steve says.

“I’ll hold you onto that, soldier boy,”

 

29.

Every time Steve makes a suggestion to their wedding, Tony makes a strangled sound.

Sighing as he closed one of the wedding books he says,  _“Well, what do you want to do?”_

Turns out, all Tony wanted was a very small wedding by the beach, with their close friends under the moonlight.

 

30.

“Come on,” Tony urges, poking Steve’s cheek with a pencil.  _“Just one more chapter,”_

“Easy for you to say,” Steve shoots, “Mr. I could have graduated college in a year,”

31.

Steve eyes start to water as he holds Tony’s hand, as he lies helpless on the ground, bloody and battered.

“Hey,” Tony manages a smile,  _“Don’t worry about me,”_

Steve wants to laugh, but it turns into a croak instead, “I’ll stop worrying when you’ll be okay, “

 

32\.  

 

When Tony walks in the kitchen wearing one Steve’s shirt that Tony himself had taken off, he immediately blurts,  _“It looks good on you,”_

Tony smirks as he circles his hands around Steve’s neck. “Is that permission to wear your clothes more often?”

Steve’s gazes down on Tony’s body and realizes that his shirt hangs just below his ass, so Tony doesn’t don't even bother to put on pants and suddenly it feels hard to breath as he answers, “Yes,”

 

33.

“Just, trust me, okay?” Tony says, giddy as he pushes Steve around, blindfolded.

“I’m going to take off your blindfold now,” Tony says, “But,  _close your eyes and hold out your hands,”_

Steve does exactly as he was told and Tony’s laces his fingers into his own.

When Tony finally says, “You can open them now,” he didn’t expect to be standing in front of candlelight dinner on a roof.

 

34.

“Uh,” Steve stares at the broken pencil in his hands and then looks up into the eyes of his lab partner, “Sorry,”

 _“That’s okay, I bought two,”_  Tony grins as he held out more pencils.

 

35.

 _“After you,”_  Steve says as he opens the door for Tony.

Tony blushes and hurries inside, but Steve heard him murmuring, “How is he even real,”

 

36.

“This is impossible,” Steve says as he banged his head on the table.

“No, it’s not,” Tony chuckles, ruffling Steve’s hair.  _“We’ll figure it out,”_

Steve lifts his head from the table and scowls at Tony, “You’ve already figured out the equation, jerk,”

“Yeah, I know,” Tony shrugs, “I was talking about how we would figure out how you’re going to pass this exam without brain damage,”

Steve throws his pencil at him.

 

37.

Tony looks to his right to find the blues eyes he’s known his kindergarten staring back at him and fuck, they’re going to college this year in two different states, so fuck it-  _“Can I kiss you?”_

Steve looks startled for a moment, but then he blushes so hard that Tony thinks he might explode and nods while biting his lip.

 

38.

The thing is, Steve has never heard Tony full on laugh.

It’s always a chuckle or a snicker, but when Steve gets immersed in a conversation with dum-e, he doesn’t notice that Tony is staring.

When he stares back at Tony, he starts to laugh. Full on laugh with little snorts in between and it’s probably the most beautiful thing he has ever heard.

 _“I like your laugh,”_  He says once Tony has calmed down.

‘Yeah, well, I like that you make me laugh,” Tony grins.

 

39.

 _“Don’t cry,”_  Tony murmurs as he pepper kisses all over Steve’s face. “It wasn’t your fault.”

 

40.

 _“I made this for you,”_ Steve says, thrusting the framed drawing into Tony’s hand and blushing hard.

Tony blinks, then smiles at the drawing he’s holding; the both of them in the air huddled underneath Steve’s shield.

 

41.

“Tony?” Steve asks as he heard someone’s feet in the room.

“Yeah, it’s me,” Tony answers as he slides into bed and was immediately pulled close by Steve,  _“Go back to sleep,”_

And Steve does.

 

42.

Steve spins Tony around as they danced,  _“Is this okay?”_

“Very,” Tony reassures, so Steve dips him and captures Tony’s mouth with his own.

 

43.

“Here,” Tony gives Steve a bouquet of blue roses,  _“I picked these for you,”_

 

44.

When Steve’s neighbor that he’s been pining over for months comes knocking on his door with a probably broken arm, he doesn’t hesitate to grab his car keys from the kitchen counter, saying,  _“I’ll drive you to the hospital,”_

 

45.

 _“What do you want to watch?”_  Steve asks at Tony whose head was on his lap.

“Don’t care,” He answers, “Just pet my hair some more,”

 

46.

Steve’s about to go inside the car but then remembers Tony is behind him so he steps back and says,  _“You can go first,”_

 

47.

“Prince Steven!” Lord Anthony says, and with a seductive smile he says,  _“Did you get my letter?”_

Steve fights his blush and stammers a “yes”, but it comes out more as a squeak so he nods instead.

 

48.

“Seriously? If Allie gets reincarnated she wants to be a bird?” Tony complains. “And Noah just agrees with her?”

 _“I’d do it for you,”_  Steve finds himself automatically saying.

“That’s sweet,” Tony says and means it, “But no, I don’t want to be a bird,”

 

49.

 _“Call me when you get home, okay?”_  Tony says, again.

Steve rolls his eyes fondly, “I live in Brooklyn, not half way around the world,”

 

50.

When Steve gets shrunk into his pre-serum days, he locks himself in the bathroom.

After he comes out, Tony can’t stop staring. “Stop looking at me like that,”

 “Like what?” Tony challenges, because he knows all of the things that Steve’s thinking.  _“I think you’re beautiful,"_

 

51.

 _“Are you sure?”_  Steve asks as he squeezes Tony’s hands that are linked in his.

“Never thought I’d get to have this,” Tony answers, smiling softly. “So yes, I’m sure,”

Steve grins and pushes the door the orphanage wide open.

 

52.

“Just-“ Steve runs a finger through his hair, “Don’t drop him, okay?”

Tony rolls his eyes, bouncing Peter up and down with his metal arm. “I’m not going to drop my son, Steve. What kind of father do you think I am?”

“One who doesn’t take his 6-year-old sun flying across New York in an iron suit,”

“Well, first of all, technically it’s titanium alloy,” Tony shifts Peter onto his left hand so he could count with his right, “Second, it’s what he wanted for his birthday, and you’re not going to take away his birthday present right, Steve?”

When Steve looks at Peter, he’s already using his puppy dog eyes and his lip is pouting, “Please, Papa?”

“Fine,” He sighs, weak for Peter’s eyes,  _“Have fun,”_

 

53.

“You are injured,” Tony says, poking Steve in the forehead.  _“Sit down, I’ll get it,”_

 

54.

“So, tell me, boyfriend of mine, got any plans this night?” Tony asks seductively in Steve’s ear, making him shiver.

“Well, actually,” Steve says, prying Tony’s lingering hands off of him because he’s pretty sure he can’t focus if Tony keeps on touching him like that.  _“I made reservations.”_

Tony laughs, shaking his head. “Where? Tell me, did you call McDonald’s and said you wanted a table for two?”

“I actually made reservations at Brushstrokes,”

“Steve,” Tony says, softly, “We’re broke, baby, we- we can’t afford some things like we used to, including paying meals there,”   
“Yeah, about that,” Steve says, a smile threatening to form on his lips. “I’ve been saving some money.”

“Money?”

“I don’t have an aunt that needs to taken care of Tony,”

“So…”

“I’ve been working instead of seeing my nonexistent aunt, yes,” Steve finishes lamely.

For a moment, Tony is silent, but then he’s kissing Steve passionately. “You’re something else, aren’t you?”

 

55.

“Is it okay if…” Tony trailed off and hesitantly hover his feet above Steve’s lap.

Steve smiles and places his foot on his lap, and begins to massage them gently.  _“I don’t mind,”_   

 

 

56.

“I don’t see the point in wearing flower crowns,” Steve frowned, eyeing himself in the mirror with a flower crown decorated in numerous gold flakes of flowers and leaves.

“Let’s be honest here, we look cute as fuck,” Tony says, rearranging his own flower crown.  _“Plus, it brings out your eyes,”_

 

57.

“Come on,” Steve sighs tiredly, making space for Tony in the bed that Clint had given them to share.  _“There’s plenty of space for both of us,”_

 

58.

 _“You don’t have to say anything,”_  Steve says quickly, not wanting Tony to leave. “I just wanted you to know,”

“Well, then you should know-“ Tony pecks him on the lips. “That I love you very much, too,”

 

59.

 _“Wow,”_  Tony whispers as Steve finally meets him at the end of the altar.  

 

60.

Tony wakes up to being peppered with kisses all over his face.  He doesn’t open his eyes, but he wraps an arm around a narrow waist that’s hovering over his body.

 _“Happy birthday,”_  Steve says as he kisses his way down Tony’s throat.

 

61.

“Oh and Tony,” Steve stays hurriedly through the phone, making Tony pause halfway to ending the phone call.

“Yes?” He asks, unsure.

“You know those cupcakes I like?”

“Uh, yes?”

“Well, they weren’t ready yet when I went on my run and they said that they’ll have it later on the day and-“

“Darling, calm down,” Tony laughs fondly,  _“I’ll pick it up after work,”_

 

62.

“That’s enough,” Steve says, sternly, prying the screwdriver away from Tony’s hands.  _“It can wait until tomorrow,”_

 

63.

“I am about to show you something that I have never shown any human being,” Tony squints for dramatic effect, “Ever.”

Steve, wide-eyed and skinny could only nod vigorously.

“You have to swear you will not tell anyone,”

Steve nods again.

“Cross your heart?”

 _“Cross my heart and hope to die,”_  Steve firmly says.

Tony smiles and pulls out a book and lays it in front of Steve. “This is my adventure book,”

 

64.

 _“It’s two sugars right?”_  Tony asks one day in the kitchen out of nowhere.

“What?”

“Your tea,” Tony explains, suddenly placing a cup of tea in front of Steve’s face. “You take it with two sugars?”

Steve nods in affirmative as he sips on chamomile tea.

 

65.

“Don’t worry,” Tony grins clapping Steve on the back,  _“I’ll help you study,”_

“I don’t think there would be any studying with you involved.”

 

66.

“Come on,” Steve whines, tugging Tony back onto his bed.  _“Stay over,”_

“It’s school night, Steve,” Tony says though he doesn’t make an effort to get out of Steve’s arms.

“So? My mom doesn’t mind, and I’m pretty sure you could be in college right now,”

Tony laughs, “Guess I’m staying over then,”

 

67.

 _“I did the dishes,”_  Tony informs as he sits next to Steve on their couch.

“Yeah, right,” Steve chuckles.

“I really did do the dishes, see for yourself,”

 

68.

 _“You didn’t have to ask-”_ Tony kisses him again, “I would’ve said yes anyway,”

In answer, Steve slips the gold ring onto Tony’s finger.

 

69. 

 _“I bought you a ticket,”_  Steve grins, holding up two tickets in his hand.

Confused, Tony asks, “What for?”

“A movie,” Steve answers, “And you’re watching it with me,”

 

70.

Tony hugs arms and nuzzles his face, mumbling, “ _You’re warm”_ , as they walk through central park in December.

 

71.

“What’re these for?” Steve asks as sniffs the bouquet of roses Tony got for him.

Tony shrugs, a sweet smile on his lips.  _“No reason,”_

 

72.

“You busy?” Steve calls during Tony’s lunch break.

“Not really, why?”

“Want to go for coffee?”

_“I’ll meet you halfway,”_

 

73.

Tony rubs his hand together and blows on them a couple of times.

Steve catches him mid-act and begins to take off his gloves. “ _Take mine,”_

“You’ll get cold,” Tony says stubbornly.

“I’ve been living in Paris for 10 years, I’m used to it,” He urges the gloves to Tony again. “Take it,”

This time, Tony takes the gloves. Though he’s not sure it’s the glove that makes him warm.

 

74.

“Don’t worry,” Steve says to his group of friends all sitting in the couches of his living room.  _“We can share,”_  Steve says as he drags Tony down onto his lap.

 

75.

“Hello?”

“Hi,” Tony says, unable to stop himself from smiling so much.  _“I was just thinking about you,”_

Steve laughs, so fucking beautifully that Tony wants to get into the suit and fly to DC. “I called at just the right time didn’t I?”

 

76.

“No,” Tony says though every fiber in his being is screaming yes. “I’ll probably lose it-“

“Stop, Tony,” Steve catches his fumbling hands and lays it open, placing his dog tags right in the middle of his palm.  _“I want you to have this,”_

Tony takes a shaky breath and nods, “Do the honors?”

Steve’s smile is blinding.

 

77.

“I’m going to finish work for a bit, okay?” Tony asks as he bends down to kiss Steve’s warm forehead.  _“Call me if you need anything,”_

 

78.

They’re not really friends, really. But Tony has had a crush on Steve Rogers since that day he stood up for himself against people who were twice as big as him.

So when he’s hosting the senior party and this is probably the last time he could make an impression to Steve he blurts, “I’mhostingtheseniorpartyandiwaswonnderingifyouwoudliketocomeornot,”

Steve blinks and god, his eyelashes are even longer up close- “What?”

“Um,” Tony says, he might as well be swallowed down by the earth instead of embarrassing himself in front of Steve, “I’m hosting the senior party and uh, I was hoping, that you would- uh, everyone’s coming so, I was wondering if _do you want to come too?”_

Steve turns and looks around, and when he sees that he’s the only person in the hallway he asks, “You sure you got the right guy?”

“Positive.” And because his mouth doesn’t have a filter he says, “There’s only one guy in school with a heart bigger than his body anyway,”

Steve’s smiles at that, a smile that he should be wearing more often cause it’s so damn gorgeous. “Okay, I’ll come,”

 

79.

“It’s okay,” Steve says even though he feels like he’s drowning.  _“I’ll still be here when you’re ready,”_

Just before he leaves Steve says, “If you ever change your mind, find me,”

Steve never heard from Tony again.

 

80.

 _“Is your seatbelt on?”_  Tony asks before he starts driving.

“Yes, mom,” Steve answers, rolling his eyes.

 

81.

Tony falls asleep under the stars in the middle of nowhere, and the last thing he hears before he drifts to sleep is,  _“Sweet dreams,”_

 

82.

“You can only get these in Brooklyn!” Steve says through a mouthful of homemade cookies that a shop in Brooklyn sells.

 _“I was in the neighborhood,”_  Tony lies.

 

83.

“Uh,” He tries to push himself up but nothing happens. “I’m kind of stuck here,”

 _“Stay there,”_ Steve immediately, replies through the comm.  _“I’m coming to get you,”_

 

84.

“Why is the door locked?” Tony says immediately after Steve picks up on the 3rd ring.

“Because of safety reasons,” Steve says groggily.

“But I told you I was working late,” Tony whines.

“Tony, I told you so many times that  _the key is under the mat,_ ” Steve sighs.

Tony crouches and yep, there it is. “I woke you up for nothing didn’t I?”

“Yes you did,”

 

85.

“Does it bother you?” Tony asks one day as they each lunch together at the cafeteria.

“What does?”

“You know the whole-“ He gestures towards the people who were looking at their linked hands.

Steve squeezes his hand.  _“It doesn’t bother me,_ and it never will.”  

 

86.

“I feel like I’ve been replaced with a motorcycle,” Tony pouts, arms crossed over his chest.

“Aw, of course, not baby,” Steve croons,  _“You’re important, too,”_

“You think you’re so funny don’t you, Rogers?”

 

87.

 _“I saved you a seat,”_  Tony says and lifts his jacket from the chair beside him so Steve could sit down.

 

88.

“Dinner at 8?” Steve asks, straightening Tony’s tie.

“Yep,” Tony says popping the ‘p’.  _“I’ll see you later,”_

 

89.

“I cut my hair, you know,” Tony pouts.

“I know,” Steve says as he runs his fingers through Tony’s hair.

“You did?” 

“Of course  _I noticed,”_  

 

90.

“Hey, Rogers,” Tony says one last time before he goes to his workshop. “You know,  _you can tell me anything,”_

 

91.

“Are these mittens?”

“Yeah,” Tony answers sheepishly. “Was wondering what to get you for Christmas and well, I figured that you’d like something personal. So I took sewing lessons with Tasha,”

Steve slips on the mittens the same time as Tony says, “ _I hope you like it,”_

“I love it,” Steve says and means it.

 

92.

 _“I want you to be happy,”_  Tony croaks because his throat feels dry, his eyes feel like it’s starting to water. “And if that means not being with me, then so be it,”

 

93.

“You’re a good man,” Steve says that night at Clint’s farm.  _“I believe in you,”_

 

94.

“One more, Tony, come on,” Steve urges,  _“You can do it,”_

“I hate you more than pushups,”

 

95.

Just before a mission, Tony always pulls him close, kisses him as a reminder to come back home and says,  _“Good luck,”_

 

96.

 _“I bought you an umbrella,”_ Steve says, holding it for Tony as rain drips down on them.  

 

97.

“I don’t know, there’s this delay and-“

“Steve, it’s fine,” Tony laughs through the phone.  _“I’ll pick you up at the airport.”_

 

98.

“Focus on me, Tony,” Steve urges, cupping his face and stroking his cheek.  _“Take a deep breath.”_

 

99.

 _“Be careful,”_  Steve says as he kisses the iron man faceplate.

 

100.

_“I love you, Steve.”_

_“I love you, Tony,”_


End file.
